An Oracle In Starling
by ARedKing06
Summary: Barbara Gordon makes a second appearance in Starling City. Much to Oliver's confusion. This wasn't the Barbara he knew of. But having a few more friends around couldn't hurt, right?
1. A thank you with a side of concussion

To think, comparing the foundry to the batcave, would be the same as comparing Starling to Gotham. Less cold, and a little, smaller in size.

"Barbara?" I hear my name from Oliver, coming down the stairs. I was hoping to grab my gear and be gone before anyone got back. Now he can watch me struggle lifting a giant ass, duffle bag out of the foundry. Oh joy. He looks like he's been brooding. Oliver almost rivals Bruce, in that department.

Almost.

"Still walking and talking Oliver. I'll be out of your hair in a bit." If I could only just stuff the small explosives in the bag. WOULDN'T THAT JUST MAKE LIFE EASIER. Why I even keep half of this crap. 'Surprise', thats a new look for him.

"No, I didn't- you can stay." I think he's trying to be nice. That's...nice. Oh GOD, I'm going to have to get used to nice again.

"Well, I'm glad your posistive to the idea. Cause I moved to Starling City last week."

"I'm sorry, what?" As much fun, as it is to watch the brooding Oliver Queen turn into a confused puppy. I should probably explain myself.

"Not to be a hero or anything. I'm just here to go to school. If you need any help with THE HERO THING, your welcome to call me. Just not all the time, I'm not really capable of that right now. Ignoring the bullet wound in my shoulder." Even up close, the confused puppy face is still entertaining. With a shake of his head, I wonder if there will be a scratch behind the ear.

"Ah...okay. Before you walk out of here, I just wanted to say thank you."He wasn't this nice the last time I saw him. I should enjoy it? I guess.

"No need, I'd do it again in a heart beat." Picking up my bag should not be this hard. I wonder how far he'll let me get.

"Barbara." There it is.

"What?"

"THANK YOU."

"YOUR WELCOME."Let me walk out the door please.

"BARBARA." Nope. Fine, don't let me go back to my new apartment and die. Slamming my bag on the table, probably not the best idea. Should it be that loud?

"For the love of GOD, WHAT." Now I'm loud. I used to be nicer. I need sleep.

" Are you okay? I mean, last year the idea of staying in Starling was replusive. Now you've moved here-"

"Year and a half and It's not like your one to talk. Not working off that list of yours anymore, Diggle, Felicity. Your body count has lowered almost to nothing. I might cry for being so proud."

"So, what's changed?"

"I have. Duh. And that's not a big deal. So stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy. I'm not running away from anything, no one is after me or anything like that. I'm just..."

"Just what, Babs."Currently thinking that I should get a dog. But that's not what he's asking. I suppose I should give him credit FOR asking. I still used to be nicer. Huh.

"Do we really need to have this conversation right now, especially after what happened today?" That sigh was deep, even for me. Jeez.

"We? Maybe not. But I think you do." True enough. I've been alot more...thought-y since the accident. Not sure thats a good thing-RIGHT. Might as well just tell the truth. I never thought I would be telling it to Oliver Queen. Life's funny that . Not funny. Not funny at all. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Telling truth stuff now. Truth-good, and all that.

"I spent the last year, being miserable. I felt alone, DEPRESSED, and I thought I need to stick around to prove something to the people around me. All that did was make me unhappy. So, the moment I was able, I moved here." Wow, way to be cryptic and still tell the truth. I have been around Bruce for WWWAAAYY to long.

"Why here."

"Why not. Starling isn't Gotham and it always helps to have a few friends in a new city."

"Which you have."Good. That actually feels really good. Because I actually believe him and it's been way too damn long since I believed anyone. That's a thought for another day.

"Good. Now drive me home."Gah, I'm tired.

"Why?"Cause your a pain in the ass. Wait. I used to be nice.

"Why drive me home? Saves you from tailing me home later in the week."

"No, why take the bullet." Because I have more respect for you than I do for myself. I would like to keep that respect. It was hard enough to form the first time.

"And let Felicity take the bullet instead? I'm not that stupid. Don't ask why."That last thought should have not been said out loud. Opps.

"Well, thank you, anyways."

"No trouble, I understand how important she is. Probably more than you do."What's with the verbal vomit? Oliver, I'm tired.

"Should I ignore that?"YES. WELL, no. Actually, you should realize how obvious you are.

"It would be a wise desicion. My car is a couple blocks away, east parking lot, off you go."Passing of keys! Yay, I get to go to sleep soon. My back ain't going to be happy tomorrow.

"Should I text you when I bring the car around?"

"I'll text you my new number and I'm leaving my bag here. Small explosives so don't touch without care."Blink. Come on, you can do it Oliver.

"How do you have my number?"Oh, honey.

"I like to network. Now, please go get my car before I fall asleep standing here. Thankyou." Maybe, If I smile nice enough.-Huh, just turned around, put my bag, away in the back and headed out the door.

Wow, I wouldn't have been able to get away with before. With anything that just happen in that conversation. I must be tired. To think Felicity and Diggle have done him good.

Hopefully, they won't mind a stray.

Team "Arrow", huh?


	2. A favor for a friend and maybe a city

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed.**

Goddamn it Bruce, this is all your fault. Why can't I think like, "Oh, they're so cute!" Which they are.

Well, she is.

But it's like a mantra, going over and over, and over.

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed.**

I like to think at the end of the day, all that training with Bats makes a difference. That keeps the people around me, and the civilians I come across safe. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Hell, I'm proof it doesn't.

I change my routine every day. When I go for a run, I change running times, length and direction. Never drive the same way to school. Switch up times and the ways I arrive to class. Always security conscious. Blah, blah, blah.

Oliver will probably never change up they way he does things. He's all instinct. I understand the why, I just worry about the day thats not going to be enough. It's not kill or be killed anymore. He has FRIENDS now, not that he really understands how that happened.

And it's getting worse. He is getting worse.

I would probably kick his ass myself, if he wasn't. Diggle would probably help me hide his body too.

It used to be a blink, a crack in that rough exterior. Now the man visibly softens. The man just melts. Even if it's only for a second.

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed**. Oh stut up.

I've never seen Bruce do that, and I probably never will after Jason. Maybe that's why I feel so sentimental-OH GOD. Maybe that's why I actually RESPECT OLIVER QUEEN. With him, caring about someone isn't such a bad thing. Because he needs people around him. Hell, Bruce could or more likely WILL spend the rest of his life in that cave, and not even bat-an-eye lid.

If Oliver Queen is the kind of man, where is friends bring out the best in him.

Then he chose his friends REALLY well. Like goddamn great.

Certainly makes my shoulder pain worth it. Because I don't know what that's like anymore. I'd like to get back to that.

So, when I step into Oliver's office door at Queen consolidated and Oliver doesn't even notice me until Felicity gets back to her desk. I watch that CEO mask come back up and remember how glad I am, that I moved to Starling.

So, I can do this. I can do this for them, for the city. It's going to help a lot of people. So, I can do this. I can make this easier on them. They deserve it. Team "Arrow" is good people.

I can do this. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop worrying.

"Barbara. Is their something I can help you with? Because their's suppose to be an associate from Wayne Enterprises coming to meet with me today-"

"About that-Oliver, I-ah..."

"OLIVER!" Oh, that must be Isabel Rochev. I wonder what I can do to piss her off...this might be more fun than I thought.

"Do you know who Wayne is sending? Some kid! Some kid is going to be the one to decide whether or not we get this deal!-Who are you?" Wow, that's a killer stare if I ever saw one. Good thing I'm immune to it.

"I would be the kid your talking about. Ms. Rochev."


	3. Talking at Blood

"Enjoying the event?" Sebastian Blood, well, I'll be damned.

"Nope." Nice tie. Politician red.

"Ah, I guess the tablet Should have given it away."

"Studying." Now, bring up being a student and continue on your way there, Blood.

"A student. This is an interesting place to study." Predictable. Now, go away.

"The joys of multitasking, I suppose. I don't really have a choice but to be here."

"The purpose of the event was to raise money to fix the damaged shelters in the glades. I figured that would be a positive. The people of Starling coming together to help one another. I suppose I just don't understand your lack of interest."

"I find the event positive, yes. Actually helpful, no. More like a temporary solution. One I can't actually help with."

"Any one can help-"

"I do more on the streets. I'd rather be volunteering in the shelter right now, fixing those shelters than be standing here, in this fancy dress. But since I can't do that, I'm studying for school, because that's what society dictates, is the best way I can help my community. Which is also something I would not prefer to do here."

"May I make a bold statement? Miss?"

"Not important to your campaign, Mr. Blood." So, leave the student alone.

"You don't like me, do you?" What?! What would make you think that!

"Doesn't matter if I do."

"How,so?"

"I can't vote. Not a citizen of Starling."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I would not vote for you." The man almost looks surprised. How cute.

"Ever consider going into politics?"

"Teaching, actually. Maybe politics after I've lost my soul." He laughs. Not sure if I should be worried yet. Correct that. I'm way past worried. Way past.

"All politician's are evil then? I wouldn't have taken you to be such a cynic, Miss?"

"Not in your targeted demographic. So I wouldn't worry about it. That cynic thing, though, it's a gift, really. I come from Gotham."

"They teach quite a bit about politics in Gotham?"

"I understand people listening to someone, that is telling them what they need to hear. Especially after what happened to the Glades."

"Is that all you think I'm doing? Every person, regardless of their standing within the community is important to me. I want to do whatever I can to help all citizens of this fair city." Of course you are. Way to prove my point with a VERY, VERY political answer.

"That might be true. But I've seen my fair share of corrupt politicians taking advantage of a city in need of help." Too goddamn many.

"Is that where your negativity comes from?" Did I hit a nerve Mr. Blood? GOOD.

"Well, If your not getting shot at, your not doing your job right." I say with a grin and without a drop of sarcasm. Which is strange, for me. I love sarcasm.

"Ms. Gordon. There you are." Thank you Ollie. You are officially my favourite. Save me, so I can go home.

"Oliver, I was having the most surprising conversation with, MS... GORDON. "

"Just surprising, sounds like you got off easy." Wipe that smug off your face, Queen. Blood can't be trusted.

"So, it seems. Are you enjoying your evening?" Ah, back to being friends now, are we?

"As much as I can, I suppose. I'm on the clock tonight."

"So, Miss Gordon works for you then." Nope, but it's nice to know how much I've pissed you off in this one conversation.

"Ms. Gordon is a business associate and a friend of mine."

"I hope you don`t take any offense but you two don`t seem like the kind of people to be friends with each other." That was aimed at me. Fine. I used to be nicer, I'll admit to that.

"Well, it makes working for his competition a lot more fun."


	4. Everyone has their own crucible

"Is their a particular reason why you distrust Blood, so much?" Where do we begin.

"His last name is Blood, for starters."He snorted at that.

"You, too, huh?"

"Me, what?" I say as I slam Oliver's head into the training mats. I should not take as pride in that as I do. Might as well enjoy it though.

"Seriously, though. There isn't any evidence to say, Blood can't be trusted. He's done a lot of good."

"Whoa, he's talked about doing good. There is a DIFFERENCE. Why are we talking about this anyways? Have there been a lot of talk about of people going against Blood?" Ah, there is that long suffering sigh. Haven't heard one of those for a while.

"I'm not sure where to start."

"Then don't. I'll just ask Felicity later." Speaking of, as she walks in rambling as usual. It's kind of nice really. Makes for a nice change of pace. Training session over, then. I reached down for my water bottle when I heard Felicity from behind me.

"JESUS. Wait-I'm so sorry-I just wasn't expecting that. I didn't mean offense- not that your offensive-

"Felicity." Is all Oliver says and the tone gives the sentence.

"Right, I'm just going to shut up and go to my computers."

"Felicity, you are welcome to speak your mind." Especially, since I have no idea what's going through it. She went from talking about tonight's' mission to "JESUS".

"No, it's nothing important. What were you guys talking about."

"Sebastian Blood and your avoiding."

"That's the point of changing the subject, what is the opinion on Sebastian Blood today?"

"I don't trust him and Oliver doesn't understand why."

"I would just like some evidence." You can give me that dirty look all you want, Oliver. I'm immune to any forms of intimidation.

"Which I don't have, I know. But I can't shake this feeling I have about the man. He just seems...wrong. LOOK, I've been doing this long enough to trust a feeling like this. So just watch your back, okay." At least he seems to be taking it seriously. Which is nice for once.

"How long have you been doing the whole "vigilante" thing...by the way?" Felicity asked shyly.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. What was that, before?"

"What was what?"

"Felicity." Both Oliver and I say at the same time.

"It's just...it looks like you have more scars than Oliver."

Oh.

I look down at myself. I forgot about that. I'm usually covered up with long sleeves. But when your training against like 200lbs of pure muscle. You'd go with the sport bra, okay. A sports bra and sweats. Because long sleeves while training is the best way to get heat stroke. Oliver, respectfully, only took a pause when he first saw it.

"Right." Now I understand Oliver's problem earlier. Where do I begin.

"You don't have to, If it makes you uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to-"

"No, it's fine, Felicity. I just forgot about them to be honest. It's not something I really think about. I'm trying to you know, do the whole honest thing." Bring on the eyebrow raise from both of them.

"So, how long have you been doing, all this?"

"Diggle, good. Now I don't have to say this more than once..." For all the times my mind has to go blank.

"Barbara?"

"I'm working on it. I just... I've been doing this for about seven years I guess. Since I was fifteen. I don't really know what...people outside of Gotham know about "GOTHAMS RECKONING" or occupation, or whatever the media calls it. There can't be a lot of media coverage. With you know, people not being able to get inside or out of the city." Which apparently makes it unimportant. Pfft.

"Some psychopath took the city hostage for a couple months? Right? Nobody ever talks about it. "

It was three. Three months.

"Good. If you ever do while in Gotham, your bound to get your face smashed in." I don't want to talk about the 'how our greatest city is resilient' speech, bullshit.

"So, that's where you started."

"With my dad being the police commissioner, the only authority not under banes' rule, I was a target. Not but a day after the city was taken hostage, my protect detail was slaughtered and I escaped to the streets-Wow, I ah...huh."

"….what?" The staring is a little uncomfortable, for starters.

"I've never really talked about this before." It's kind of strange, really.

"You can stop. Of course. You don't need to tell us all the details, you know unless, you want too."

"Short version. My home became my version of Oliver's Island."

"Is that were the scars are from?"

"Not as many as you think. I had to learn how to do, ALL OF THIS... by myself. So I made a lot of mistakes. Some against psychopaths, some because I didn't have the right gear, others because I took a landing wrong. The list goes on. It was about two years before I got proper training."

"Your old boss."

"My old boss."

"So, why move to starling?" Why not? It was time to grow up.

"My version of leaving the island."


End file.
